Pokemon Ambassador
by XxxForeverfallenangelXxx
Summary: if you help to save my world Sasuke, i will send you back to yours to stop many lives on your frount from being taken. well will you be our Pokemon Ambassador?
1. The mission

Foreverfallenangel: Hello people this is my first story, so please be nice because I am a crap writer. So anyway onward with the story! Oh and before we get into this, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Tenten are all 16, ok? Alright onwards with the story (again).

Chapter one: Tsunade's headache:

Normal pov:

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the little scroll in her hand, "how could anything this small annoy me so much that I have to bring…HIM in" she shuddered. Suddenly a massive crash went off outside of her door followed by a high pitched "Naruto!" and a quiet "dobe". Tsunade sighed again. Now he Is my headache she thought.

A quiet knock appeared at her door. "Come in!" Tsunade spoke while thinking that she really should have had not so much sake the night before. A huge crash sounded as a blonde loud boy ran in almost crashing in to her desk. "Naruto, you're paying for a new door" she said while nodding to the dismantled door on the side. "Ehh sorry granny-chan. I got a little excited; yeah, believe it!" Tsunade groaned and put her head in hands. She lifted her head out to see Sakura yelling at Naruto "NARUTO!"Sakura yelled. Naruto cringed and braced himself. "YOU JUST HAD TO DESTROY TSUNADES DOOR!"

"Sorry" he whimpered. "Good" she muttered.

"Ahh good to see some people that are useful" Tsunade said whilst glaring at Naruto. "So Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten, I have a special mission for all of you." Tsunade said calmly.

"What is it Granny?" Naruto shouted. "Naruto" Sakura warned, cracking her knuckles. Naruto gulped and seemed to shrivel in size. Tsunade sighed and turned to look out the street below. "The mission," she said almost depressingly "is to figure out," she turned to her desk and pulled out a allusive yellow scroll with a weird yellow mouse creature on it "is to figure what the jutsu in the scroll does," she finished. Sasuke took it and scanned it with the sharingan, with a frown on his face. "it seems to be a teleportation jutsu" he muttered. Naruto looked up in confusion, forgetting what had happened before "What?" he asked. "He said it seems to be a teleportation jutsu, you jackass!" Sakura shouted while pounding him on his head.

"Hey Sakura, why did you hit me for?" Naruto shouted at her.

"Well it's because you are being such an idiot." Sakura shouted back.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto yelled again.

"Oh yeah then stop acting like one then, you are just so ….grrrrahhhh" she growled in frustration. This went on for about half an hour. Tenten eagerly stood on Sakura's side yelling random curses at Naruto and Neji stood by Tenten silently. While Hinata stood by Naruto stuttering curses back. Until Sasuke silently and quickly, knocked out Sakura and Naruto. He let Naruto fall to the ground, whilst he carefully placed Sakura on the floor; hands stay on her waist and head a little long than he should before removing them.

"Now," he growled, "can we PLEASE figure out what this scroll is?"

Everyone stopped, and then stared at Sasuke with the scroll in his hand.

"Yes, thanks Sasuke," Tsunade spoke glaring at everyone. "Now that we have almost everyone's attention we will discuss what we know about the mission."

"The mission?" Naruto suddenly up.

"What the hell Naruto, didn't Sasuke just knock you out?" Tenten said, surprised.

"Yeah, but when anything to with the mission comes up I wake like right up!"

"Oh we will test that shall we?" she said with a evil look in her eye.

"Tenten as much as I would like to knock him out myself, we need to get on with the details of the mission." Neji spoke quietly.

"Anyway the ANBU have all ready checked it out, but have found no traces where it goes or where it's from. So I choose you lot for your abilities because you guys are going to activate this scroll and find out where you are, then and get home quick to report, got it?" Tsunade said and then took a huge breath; and looked around to see everyone with a smile. She could sense the sense of adventure and adrenaline that everyone gave off. Even Sasuke!

"All right a real mission! Dangers everywhere, new people and the best new ramen!" Naruto said whilst jumping in a circle happily. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Um ok then Naruto whatever, anyway you will perform the jutsu tomorrow here so we can hopefully sense where you guys are going," Tsunade breathed and then said "you are dismissed!" Instantly Neji, Hinata and Tenten disappeared. "Show offs." Sasuke muttered before stalking out the door closely followed by Naruto and Sakura.

"Those kids really piss me off sometimes. It will be nice for the village to be quiet for a while," Tsunade said. She then looked around and quickly pulled a bottle of sake out. "it's ok," She said stroking the bottle. "Those pigs won't be around to annoy you." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

To Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

"I can't believe it that we have finally got a mission!" Naruto yelled making people turn to stare at them. "Naruto shut the hell up!" she growled whist staring over her shoulder.

"What I just was excited about the mission, hey why don't we all get ready together?" he asked eagerly. Before Sakura could retort, Sasuke said "NO".

"Aww, why not Sasuke? Come on it will be quicker and well come on teme just do it!"

"No dobe I am not doing it, anyway Sakura and I will just end up doing all the work!"

"Um guys I have a say in this?" Sakura asked which earned a glare from both of them "ok, shutting up now."

"Anyway teme you are helping and that's final!" he said whilst tripping Sasuke up and then dragging him away to Sasuke's house.

"Hey dobe let me go! Hey! Mhhmhmhmhhmh!" he said as Naruto's hand covered his mouth. "Shut up dobe just give up" Naruto said with a winning smile on his face as he dragged Sasuke away while he grumble about him being a "bitch" and "and should go and kill himself with the rasengan."

Sakura just followed them with a big smile on her face. God boys are just so annoying. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

**Well****I****could****live****with****him****anyway!**

Um who are you?

**I'm****your****inner****Sakura.****Anyway****Sasuke****is****cute****and****I****can****live****with****him****any****day!**

I agree with you any day but I thought I got rid of you! How the hell did you come back?

**Well****thanks****that's****nice****but****anyway****now.****Now****Naruto****has****got****Sasuke****to****help****you****guys****to****get****ready,****you****can****have****some****quality****time****together!****Also****you****can****thank****me****for****getting****Naruto****to****ask****him.**

What?

**Well****I****'persuaded'****his****inner****to****ask.**

You did what, how, when, WHAT?

**Yup!****Anyway****I'm****going****now,****so****see****yah!**

What wait? Gah she's gone.

"Hey, Sakura stop daydreaming!" She heard an obnoxious loud voice say. She blinked and realized that she was standing outside Sasuke's house. She would never get used to the house which seemed to stare out at people, intimidating yet Sakura felt quiet at home since she had to live there when Sasuke was rehabilitated a few years back after killing the snake sanin. They weren't allowed to say his name. But still times were tough since the war was going on. Sakura sighed. She wished that they would let her and her friends fight for their country.

"Oh SAKURA, GET YOUR BUTT IN TEME HOUSE TO HELP US PACK!" Naruto yelled which was followed by muttered words and a yelp of a pain and something fell to the floor and finally followed by "Take that, dobe". Sakura sighed and walked into the house to inspect the damage.

Time skip! -

"Ok everyone packed and ready?" Tsunade said in a motherly fashion. She was met by six nods. "Ok then everyone grab the scroll and open it together, that means you too Naruto unless you want to be left behind" she said while glaring at the blond boy with the sheepish grin. The group nodded and opened the scroll carefully. Suddenly a tornado type thing appeared and sucked the six in, rocking Tsunade's office. Damn she thought, my office was tidy! But I do hope they are ok. She thought while looking out the window.

But they were safer than her.

Forever fallen angel.: heyy hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Pokémon Ambassador! Please review since I would like to know if I have done a good enough chapter. Also I was wondering about the povs. Should I continue writing like I do now or do it in povs? Also I need help for Tenten, Neji, and Hinata's first pokemon. Also should I nickname? You guys decide!

FFA signing off.

Atmaterasuice: I'm finally a beta reader. Anyway, I sprucened(is that a word?) it up a bit. She has a good storyline.


	2. The strange colours of a pidove

Share

A/N Heyy I'm sorry for not updating that quickly but I had like a load of homework and an essay to write (I hate those damn things!) and other things that I had to do. Then my brain started to be retarded and not giving me any inspiration for this chapter but now I'm ready to write! Also thank you to the two reviewers that reviewed my first chapter. I bow to you! Any way on ward with the story but before that…..

Sasuke: Foreverfallenangel does not own us or pokemon. But she wishes she did. Plus I love her loads. Hey Merry (my name), can I stop reading this? It's getting annoying.

Me: Just read the damn script!

Sasuke: Nope. I'm just going to sit in my emo corner. Peace out. (Sasuke leaves)

Me: Damn. Anyway, here is the story, (runs after Sasuke) Hubby come back!

Chapter two: the strange colours of a Pidove

Sasuke's pov

Screams echoing through my mind, flash backs of the deaths of my family, and the murders I havecommitted. Everyone I knew was falling. I ran the empty streets of my clan, watching desperately as I saw them fall. I looked ahead and saw Itachi walk in to my home, to kill mother and father. I ran up to him, but then froze. Itachi was not alone. Beside him was a man, of the same height and build, touching his shoulder as if to encourage what Itachi was about to do. The strange man turned to reveal a masked face that I knew. So very dearly, Kakashi sensei. My eyes widened as he encouraged Itachi in to the home...where two people would die. I tried to run, but I was stuck in place. Then the dream, no nightmare, started to swirl like a spiralling black hole, and then the shadows clawed at my legs forcing me to let go. They tugged at my flesh so hard that I let go of any humanity that I had, before falling into the swirling darkness with them.

But as I fell into the darkness I saw a light, pink light that shone on me. I heard the gentle voice of my angel calling me "Sasuke!" she spoke like falling petals "Sasuke, you just have to wake up please!" I smiled at my saviour, '_anything__for__you.'_ I thought before blacking out from my darkest memories

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up!" I heard Sakura yell.

My eye flickers, then fully open to see the pink haired girl leaning over me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realised how close she was to me.

"Oh your ok, you were like in a coma or something! We even tried splashing water on you and others tried to splash you in other places," she paused speaking to glare at the blonde boy who was slowly edging away from her.

"But I'm just glad you are ok!" she finished and stood up.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and stood. I scanned the area, turning my sharingan on. No charka sensed at all, not even from the strange grey birds that flew along the trees.

"Where are we?" I heard Naruto ask. Everyone turned and shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know dumbass?" Sakura snapped.

"Ple-ple-please don't speak to Naruto like that!" Hinata exclaimed in her very quiet and stuttery voice.

"Yeah, thanks Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with his trademark grin!

A thud was heard as Hinata fainted

"Ahh, damn! What are supposed to do now?" Naruto yelled over everyone else.

"Quiet." I muttered as I got up.

Everyone paused to stare at me as I looked around. I frowned as I noticed certain stuck up ninja and weapons master missing. Sakura caught the question on my face.

'**A****good****catch****I****would****say.'**my inner stated.

'Shut up.' I told it before I listened to what Sakura was about to say.

"Oh, Neji and Tenten are gone. We can't find them. We were going to search, elsewhere, but I had to keep an eye on the blonde idiot over there." she said whilst jerking her thumb in Naruto's direction.

"I see." I said, ignoring Naruto's face of questioning as I stared into Sakura's face.

'Hmmm she has such a nice face like a cherry blossom, just serene.' I thought.

'**Oh****and****she****can****partay****well!'****My****inner****exclaimed****like****a****paedophile****on****steroids.**

'I thought I told you to shut up.' I replied, annoyed at this annoying voice in my head.

'**Ah****no****use****sasuke****bro,****I'm****in****your****head!****Hmm...you****should****hang****some****nice****colourful****decorations****in****here.****Feels****like****Halloween****everyday!'****He****exclaimed****hyperly.**

'Shut it bastard.' I snapped.

'**Hey,****if****you****call****me****bastard,****that****means****you****are****one****too!'****He****exclaimed****with****a****Naruto-like****grin.**

***twitch***

"Just shut up." I replied.

"Hey sasuke," a certain blonde ninja yelled, "HEY TEME!"

Damn Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD BE SOO IMPORTANT, THAT YOU HAD TO YELL!" I shouted at Naruto, who seemed to shrivel in size as he pointed to the weird animal perched on Hinata's shoulder.

It seemed to resemble a small bird as it hooted and snuggled its head into Hinata's hair. Its bright yellow eyes scanned the area, all ways alert. Its delicate wings were covered in grey and black feathers that it showed off constantly. Tiny feet that clung onto Hinata like a drowning man would do to a raft. Hineta whispered something into the bird's tiny ear. The bird replied with eagerness and flew upwards waiting for us it seemed.

"Hinata, what did you ask the bird" Sakura's cool musical voice asked.

"I-I-I asked if-if i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t would show us to umm...like people." Hinata stammered. We all nodded and Naruto yelled "Okay! Let's go find some people!" Naruto exclaimed, before running off.

And we left, running through the pine trees with our guild to an unknown world.

Finally, after running through the trees for several hours, (as Naruto kept reminding us) we came across a small village with a woman with her hair up in a bee hive effect stood in front of what seemed like a laboratory. The strange bird thing landed on her arm and chirped in her ear as we struggled to keep up.

"Hi I'm professor Juniper! Welcome to our village. Pidove has told me all about you guys! Well all she can." we all looked at her and spoke cautious hellos." Do you have any Pokémon?" she asked. We all looked at her in confusion. "What the heck are Pokémon?" Naruto asked somewhat loudly. The professors face seemed to almost back lash into a shocked one. "What? You don't know what Pokémon are?"

"We don't know even where we are." Sakura said firmly. The professor lifted her hands in a 'give up' pose. She shook her head, a few chestnut strands coming undone. How rude. "Well I better tell you guys then! Follow me" she said, then turning to enter the preteen laboratory.

Inside everything was shiny white and computers covered the large room. I looked up to see a glass window right above us, which showed the light blue sky that spread from east to west. The sun gleamed as if it was enjoying the little scene happening in front of it. I looked levelly and realised that everyone was at the professor's desk. I quickly (and I mean ninja quickly) ran to the desk. I struggled to see what the professor held in her hand. In it was a ball that kind of looked like the Uchiha symbol. "First I'm going to give you our standard information then you can ask any questions after." Juniper said in a teacher like fashion she glanced at us before taking a deep breath. "Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" Naruto instantly put his hand up. Which he regretted because sakura bonked him on the head. "What did the professor just say!" sakura scolded. Sucka serves the dobe right! "thanks" juniper said before continuing " My name is the professor juniper but everyone calls me the Pokémon professor." she click a button in the middle of the ball which released a grey Pokémon with overlarge ears and a long fluffy tail. Its beady eyes took in the area before returning to the professor. "As you can see, this world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! These Pokémon have different powers and come in many shapes and sizes! They also come in different elements! The live in many different places such as the bottom of the sea to the towering hills! We humans live happily along side of these amazing creatures. Living working together, entering contests and battling too," she paused as me and Naruto shared a short grin when she said battling.

For the first time this place didn't seem so bad.

"Battling strengthens the bonds between trainer and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon!" She exclaimed.

She looked around at the four of us.

"Any questions?" She asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Good. Since you guys haven't got your first Pokémon would you like them?" She asked.

We all nodded with grins on our faces.

"Well, I will go and get them then." She said with a wink before storming off in a random direction.

We all turned to look at each other with excitement written on our faces.

"I wonder what we will get!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"I ho-ho-hope they are nice." Hinata stammered quietly.

"They're going to be great! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed obnoxiously.

I shook my head.

I began to wonder to myself.

'Powerful, she said they were powerful. Maybe they can help me bring down Itachi!' I smiled to myself at that thought.

Then the professor came back with four pokeballs. She gave one to each of us. We all looked at them nervously.

Would they like us, would they know we were different. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Looks like I'm first then I thought. I smoothed my thumb over the glittering surface of the ball before finding the button that held the pokemon captive. I pressed on it to open out with a brisk noise. Scarlet matter flew out of it to form a small brown pokemon curled up in a ball. It opened one small beady eye focused on me. Sakura opened her mouth like she was going to shriek. It leaped at me, its short talons showing, spiked teeth gleaming. I fell onto the floor with this strange creature on my belly. It eyed me before aiming for my face. I braced myself for the impact. The end for me.

A/n heyy! How did you like it? Good? Crap? Well please review to tell me how you think! I really hope you do as it helps me with my writing! Oh any by the way in need ocs as I'm putting a new character into this to help them out. So please send them to me as it would really help! Over to my beta now!

Atmaterasuice: Very interesting. Which I knew what pokemon Sasuke got.


	3. THE END IS NEAR! wait no its not

A/n hey! You guys are probably like 'where the fuck have you been?' Sorry! GOMENSAI! I'm going to try and update quicker but damn it has been a long time. Anyway not hold back the story anymore. To the next chapter! Oh and I don't own Pokémon or Naruto by the way! Wish I did though…..

Chapter three THE END IS NEAR!, wait no it's not…(BETAED)

Sasuke: Pov

I felt the claws of the brown haired creature on my neck. Then silence. Which were of course broken by Naruto's laughter.

"You teme! You really thought that cute little thing was going to kill you!" Naruto exclaimed whilst laughing.

I opened my eyes to see the weird, cute creature staring at me with big brown eyes. I instantly got up while glaring at Naruto. I also saw the creature glare at him too. He seemed to shrivel up with the weight of both of our glares. I stood up and looked at the creature. We both hated Naruto. We would be good friends. We all heard Juniper cough slyly and we all turned our attention to her.

"Well now all the excitement is over, I will give everyone else there Pokémon then i will explain their names and such." She said scanning over all our expressions.

We all nodded and the brown and white haired creature leaped onto my shoulder then onto my head. I sighed. What a pain. I instead turned my attention to the other Pokémon in front of me.

Naruto had obtained a rather dull looking creature that actually looked more like a living acorn. It seemed to like Naruto as when Naruto started to babble on about how they would be the best of friends. Whatever, it head butted him. Hm….. Maybe that thing will head butt him off a cliff one day. That would be great.

I shook my head at my evil thoughts and turned to look at what Sakura and Hinata had gotten.

Yes…..Sakura. Look man if you are going to have thoughts please keep it on the down low. Oh sorry…..Wait, I'm not having those thoughts about Sakura! My ass you're not. Anyway continue? Fine.

Anyway Sakura had gotten a well rather pink looking Pokémon. I mean it looked kind of like mine but… pink. Easy to say Sakura was rather pleased about this development. I could tell by the way she instantly pick it up and started calling 'her pink little bear'. Honestly sometime I wonder how she got her title of one of the smartest and best medical ninja. But anyway moving on.

Hinata's Pokémon was quit small compared to the others and nervous seeing the way it was clinging onto Hinata's leg.

After we had all had a look at each other's Pokémon and such, we turned our attention to the Pokémon professor.

"Well now you all have your Pokémon I will now give you these." she said whilst handing what seemed to be mobiles to us.

"You see I study Pokémon and they are all still a mystery to me. I can't search for them on my own and so I was hoping in exchange for the Pokémon and help I have given you that you would record the Pokémon you have found using these four pokedex." She said, gesturing to them

"No problem professor! Of course we would help you!" Everyone chimed but me.

I just nodded to her to show that I accepted.

"Excellent! Oh wait I need to tell you how to use them first! Silly me!" she exclaimed whilst shaking her head.

She grabbed the closest persons poke deck (which happened to be me *sigh*) and pressed a large red button which scanned my head or rather the Pokémon on top and it said….

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving."

Everyone but me awed in surprise and marveled at it. I, however, just smirked.

Excitedly, Naruto started jumping up and down and pressed the button on his Pokémon.

"Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby."

Then we heard the last two entries.

"Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye."

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

We all looked at our new partner with almost a sense of pride. Then for once in Naruto's life he had a idea (a good one, not his normal gibberish).

"Oh teme, now that we have Pokémon, why don't we have a battle?" he said with a grin.

The rest of us looked at him with surprise.

"That's actually a nice idea, dobe." I stated with a smirk.

"Fishcake actually had a good idea!" Sakura said at him with mock surprise.

I looked over at juniper and she smiled before saying, "Well please don't battle in here, I just had some idiotic boys called Ash and Gary battle it out here and I just tidied up, so if you must, go out the front and battle."

Damn isn't she sounding more like Tsunade with ever sentence. We all raced outside to the perky little front gardens with our Pokémon.

In the massive gardens we stood opposite each other.

"Wait! Wait don't you need to know how to actually battle!" juniper said while panting.

Naruto eyes met mine and we both shrugged

"We don't really care, we normally just run into things without knowing what to do, so we will probably be Okay." Naruto stated with a massive grin.

I stared at him with shock. He looked at me with confusion.

"Wow, another auditable sentence from the dead last." I felt my heart, "nope my hearts still pumping…"

"Hey, teme, don't be so shocked, I'm smarter than you think!" he said whilst spinning around.

The said boy fell over from becoming to dizzy. I sighed. "Any way let's start the battle!"

Seedot stood in front of Naruto and Eevee had jumped down from my head. Juniper stood in the middle of the sides. "All right I will be your referee for this battle. Okay, Naruto and Seedot versus Sasuke and Eevee. Begin!"

"Ok Seedot, do something!" Naruto cried out.

Coincidently Seedot did something. It started to run towards Eevee.

"Eevee dodge! Then do something more…..powerful?" I said, starting off confident….now just realizing I have no idea what we're supposed to do...crap.

Eevee dodged, what seemed to be a tackle and moved and hit Seedot with alarming speed. Eevee returned to the place in front of Sasuke and Seedot grudgingly got up and stood in front of Naruto.

"Well done for the first attacks both of you! Naruto the move you used was called tackle!" juniper said happily.

I snorted at that. Very imaginative.

"And Sasuke the move you used was called quick attack!" she exclaimed, "Okay that's all I will say at the minute so begin… again!"

Naruto and I faced each other once more. He smirked nodded to me, inviting me to first. I gave him a quick smirk before yelling "Eevee use quick attack!" Eevee rushed forward to the anticipating Seedot; awaiting Naruto's command.

"Okay Seedot use…."

To be continued …

Ok guys what you think! I really want them to get out of the laboratory as soon as possible so I let them battle with juniper telling how to beforehand. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Now for my beta's note, bye!

Amaterasuice: Interesting choices. I'm especially surprised about Naruto and his Seedot.

FFA signing off

Amaterasuice: Neglecting my fan fiction and stalking other's fan fictions…...out?


End file.
